


Sottomettiti a me

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [26]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sussurro - Freeform, Violence, Writober, Writober 2020, Yaoi, violenza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Mo Guan Shan si trovava letteralmente con le spalle al muro, bloccato in un vicolo cieco da She Li. Digrignò i denti e si maledisse mentalmente. Non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi come avesse fatto a finire lì, in quella strada sconosciuta. Non sarebbe riuscito a colpire l'altro con un semplice pugno, ne era più che consapevole, ma, non trovando nulla da usare, decise di improvvisare. Gli lanciò contro lo zaino e scattò in avanti per sfruttare quella distrazione. Stava per colpirlo, ma She Li fu più veloce di lui: gli afferrò il polso per poi girargli dolorosamente il braccio dietro la schiena e spingerlo con forza contro il muro.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Mo Guanshan & She Li (19 Days)
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 16
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Sottomettiti a me

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Sussurro_

#  _** Day 26 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
 **Prompt** : _Sussurro_  
 **Fandom** : _19 days (19天)_  
 **Rating** : _Rosso_  
  


  
Mo Guan Shan si trovava letteralmente con le spalle al muro, bloccato in un vicolo cieco da She Li e da altri due ragazzi che non ricordava di conoscere. Digrignò i denti e si maledisse mentalmente. Non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi come avesse fatto a finire lì, in quella strada sconosciuta. Aveva affrettato il passo quando si era visto braccato dall'albino ed era convinto di aver imboccato la strada giusta per far perdere le sue tracce, ma doveva aver sbagliato a girare l'angolo senza accorgersene.

«Cosa vuoi, She Li?» Gli chiese assottigliando lo sguardo.

Sapeva che l'altro l'aveva seguito per qualche motivo e, anche se non era certo di voler conoscere quale, gli fece quella domanda per prendere tempo. Si stava preparando mentalmente per uno scontro corpo a corpo, studiando gli altri due ragazzi per capire chi atterrare per primo e poter così creare una via di fuga. Non gli piaceva l'idea, ma sapeva che non avrebbe avuto chance con She Li che giocava sporco. Era sicuro avesse un qualche oggetto contundente pronto per essere usato.

«Parlare con te, _da solo_.» Rispose il ragazzo con un sorriso per niente rassicurante.

Mo Guan Shan lo guardò in silenzio per poi spostare lo sguardo sugli altri due, con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Se volevi parlare da solo con me, perché hai portato i tuoi scagnozzi?» Chiese indicando i ragazzi con un movimento della testa, alzando appena il mento.

«Oh, loro? Sono qui solo per assicurarmi che nessuno ci interrompa. E mi riferisco a quel He Tian che ti ronza sempre attorno. Mi irrita.» Disse She Li avanzando verso Mo Guan Shan, facendolo arretrare fino a far cozzare le sue spalle contro il muro.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si sentì in trappola e iniziò a essere irrequieto. Quella situazione non andava per niente bene, doveva trovare velocemente un modo per distrarre l'albino e andare via da lì.

«Cosa vuoi?» Mo Guan Shan pose di nuovo quella domanda mentre si guardava attorno, alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa per difendersi.

Non sarebbe riuscito a colpire l'altro con un semplice pugno, ne era più che consapevole, ma, non trovando nulla da usare, decise di improvvisare. Gli lanciò contro lo zaino e scattò in avanti per sfruttare quella distrazione. Stava per colpirlo, ma She Li fu più veloce di lui: gli afferrò il polso per poi girargli dolorosamente il braccio dietro la schiena e spingerlo con forza contro il muro. Mo Guan Shan sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, intontito dall'urto abbastanza violento, prima di realizzare di avere un coltellino puntato alla gola.

«Perché ti comporti così con me, Mo Guan Shan? È da quando frequenti quel presuntuoso di He Tian che sei cambiato. Ti devo ricordare chi ti ha salvato e, di conseguenza, a chi devi la tua _lealtà_?» Gli chiese She Li premendo la lama affilata contro la pelle esposta della giugulare. «Hai anche avuto il coraggio di infilare questi orecchini ai buchi che _io_ ti ho fatto, come a voler mostrare a tutti che gli appartieni, che sei la sua _cagna_.» Continuò parlandogli dritto contro l'orecchio, con un tono di voce che non prometteva nulla di buono.

Mo Guan Shan sentì un brivido percorrerlo da capo a piedi. Quelle parole pronunciate con così tanto veleno erano più pericolose di quel coltellino che continuava a sentire sulla pelle. _Aveva paura_. Con She Li non si poteva mai sapere come sarebbero andate a finire le cose, imprevedibile per com'era. C'era solo una certezza: quando qualcosa lo indispettiva, proprio come in quel momento, qualcuno si faceva male.

«Cazzo, She Li, mollami! Stai dicendo solo un mucchio di stronzate.» Riuscì a dire Mo Guan Shan guardando in tralice l'albino e provando a strattonare il braccio che gli teneva ancora bloccato dietro la schiena.

«Anche adesso provi a ribellarti. Come devo fare con te?» Chiese più a sé stesso che al diretto interessato. «Devi capire che mi appartieni, Mo Guan Shan. Sei _mio_ e te lo farò capire, con le buone o con le cattive.» Disse She Li in un sussurro melenso.

«Di cosa cazzo stai parlando? Io non appartengo a nessuno.» Mo Guan Shan stava cominciando a sudare freddo.

Quelle parole non gli piacevano, aveva un brutto presentimento. Avrebbe voluto pestare l'albino per bene e scappare via, ma quella lama affilata rischiava di tagliargli di netto l'arteria ad ogni minimo movimento. Si sentiva come un topo in trappola, destinato a morire lentamente tra le fauci del gatto.

« _Ti sbagli_. Oggi farò in modo che tu possa ricordare perennemente cosa sono io per te e che non ti conviene metterti contro di me.» Disse She Li allontanando il coltellino dal collo del rosso per afferrargli la mascella e girargli il viso per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. « _Sto per scoparti, Mo Guan Shan_.» Concluse in un sussurro prima di passare la lingua sulle labbra serrate dell’altro.

Mo Guan Shan sbiancò nel sentire quelle parole appena sussurrate, ma che lo colpirono con la forza di un pugno dritto allo stomaco. Preso dal panico, iniziò a dimenarsi con l’intento di colpire She Li con un calcio, una gomitata o qualsiasi altra parte del corpo.

«Sei pazzo, cazzo! Lasciami andare!» Ringhiò riuscendo a dargli una testata.

L’albino mollò la presa, preso alla sprovvista, e questo permise a Mo Guan Shan di fiondarsi verso l’uscita di quel vicolo cieco. Tuttavia, si trovò la strada sbarrata dai due ragazzi pronti a picchiarlo senza pietà. Pensò velocemente a come fare per superarli, ma prima che potesse anche solo riuscire a muovere un muscolo, si sentì afferrare dalla giacca e tirare all’indietro. Perse l’equilibrio e cadde rovinosamente contro l’asfalto, graffiandosi i gomiti e battendo la testa. Il dolore esplose insieme a una serie di puntini bianchi che gli offuscarono la vista, cosa che lo fece gemere sommessamente.

Cercò di tirarsi a sedere, ma un peso sul ventre gli impedì ogni movimento. Riuscì a mettere a fuoco il viso di She Li che incombeva su di lui, imbrattato dal sangue che gli era uscito dal naso con la testata che gli aveva mollato poco prima. Una luce sinistra gli brillava negli occhi e, senza alcun preavviso, tirò un pugno dritto contro lo zigomo di Mo Guan Shan. Il ragazzo incassò il colpo e, intontito per com’era, non riuscì nemmeno a reagire quando sentì nuovamente il coltello alla gola e una mano infilarsi sotto la sua maglia. Tentò di opporre resistenza e gridò qualche imprecazione quando la mano di She Li scese verso il bordo dei suoi pantaloni, ma venne _persuaso_ dal restare fermo ricevendo un altro pugno e sentendo la punta del coltellino pungergli la pelle, segno che si era aperta una piccola ferita.

L’albino riuscì ad abbassargli i pantaloni e l’intimo quel tanto che bastava per non avere ostacoli e si piazzò meglio tra le sue gambe. Mo Guan Shan tentò nuovamente a scrollarsi di dosso quel pazzo, scalciando come un ossesso e urlando in cerca d’aiuto. L’unica cosa che ottenne fu un manrovescio e il variare di ciò che lo minacciava: adesso non vi era più la lama fredda a ferirgli la pelle, ma le dita di She Li strette attorno alla sua gola. Afferrò con entrambe le mani il polso del ragazzo e provò a fargli allentare la presa, inutilmente. L’altro aumentò la pressione, cosa che fece boccheggiare appena il rosso. Sentiva il cuore pulsare freneticamente contro le tempie, facendogli dolere i punti in cui She Li l’aveva colpito, e il respiro sempre più corto. Decise di non opporre più resistenza o non ne sarebbe uscito vivo. Chiuse gli occhi, rassegnato, e lasciò il polso dell’albino.

Lo sentì armeggiare tra le sue gambe, sicuramente intento a tirarsi fuori il membro dai pantaloni. Stinse di più gli occhi e digrignò i denti quando sentì qualcosa di duro e umido provare a farsi strada tra le sue natiche. Inspirò freneticamente dal naso, ancora lievemente affaticato dalla pressione delle dita di She Li attorno alla sua gola, cercando di prepararsi mentalmente al dolore che avrebbe comportato quell’umiliazione. Improvvisamente, però, non sentì più il peso dell’altro addosso e un tonfo lo portò a riaprire le palpebre per vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Si trovò davanti agli occhi lo sguardo omicida di He Tian che teneva stretto per i capelli She Li. Le iridi del moro fissavano il corpo mezzo nudo e martoriato di Mo Guan Shan, mentre questo cercava di alzarsi e darsi un contegno. Si sentiva così esposto sotto quello sguardo penetrante che lo scandagliava, quasi fosse totalmente privo di indumenti.

Senza dire un parola, He Tian scagliò l’albino contro il muro più vicino per poi andargli contro con calci e pugni. Gli rifilò delle ginocchiate allo stomaco mentre continuava a tirargli i capelli e sfogò tutta la sua rabbia sugli zigomi, cosa che gli spaccò le labbra e lo fece sanguinare copiosamente dal naso. L’avrebbe seriamente ucciso per aver anche solo pensato di possedere Mo Guan Shan e il fatto che l’avesse toccato, picchiato e ferito non faceva che aumentare quella voglia omicida. Nessuno aveva il permesso di toccare quella testa rossa. _Nessuno a parte lui_.  
  


**Parole** : _1509_


End file.
